


Mr. and Mrs. or Dr. and Dr. Dr. Fitz-Simmons

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: Season 1 with FS being secretly married. Might delete later.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 66
Kudos: 62





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> I got this while talking in an aos gc on instagram lmao. Marvel owns everything.

Fitz and Jemma stepped onto the ramp of their new home. No one knew about them and that's how it would stay. They would have to have separate bunks too. That was a drag. Jemma set down her suitcase right on Fitz's things.

"Woah woah woah watch it." He yelled, coming in from the lab. "That's the night-night gun."

"Well it's on my stuff and it doesn't work and there's no way we're calling it the night-night gun." She retorted. She thought he looked cute when angry.

They then started bickering like usual when a bag was dropped heavily onto the floor. There was a tall man there, must be Agent Ward.

"Fitz-Simmons?" He asked, unamused.

"Fitz." Jemma beamed, pointing to the love of her life. Her husband, her secret.

"Simmons." Fitz pointed to her. "I'm engineering, she's biochem." He scrunched up his nose adorably. "Agent Ward?" He asked.

"Coulson said I'd need to have my comm receiver encoded." He sighed and handed it to Fitz. "Don't know if you worked with that model before. It's.....brand new." He paused as Fitz smashed it.

"He'll repurpose the I.D.I.S. chip." She said while filling out a chart.

"Don't need the external receiver for the inner-ear comms anymore." Fitz said while examining the chip.

"So, uh, how does it-" Ward didn't get to finish as Jemma came and swabbed his mouth.

"embedded sensorineural silicone matched to your DNA. It's very posh." She smiled. "So are you excited to be coming on our journey into mystery?" Small talk wasn't her strong suit.

"It's like Christmas." Ward said coldly. Just then, a screeching sound was heard. It was Coulson.

"One of Coulson's old S.H.I.E.L.D. collectibles. Flamethrowers, world's first GPS. He's mad for this crap." Fitz geeked out. It was so cute/

"Don't touch Lola." Coulson said to a worker on the plane.

"And he calls it a girl's name." Fitz smiled, and smacked Ward's ass. Jemma winced in second hand embarrassment. They were secretly married not secretly straight. Ward followed Coulson upstairs. Jemma slapped Fitz on his behind.

"Ay! What the hell?" He asked.

"And he calls it girls name." Jemma mocked, deepening her voice.

"Oh ha ha very funny Jemma."

"Oh I am telling our future children about this."

"Don't you dare." He threatened, though his mouth formed a little smile. He was the cutest man ever. She had good taste in men.

"All the workers are gone, there are no camera's in the lab. You wanna give your wife a kiss?" She asked, taking out her necklace that had her engagement and wedding rings. "Or would you rather spend some time with Agent Ward?" She pursed her lips.

"That's it. C'mere." He ordered. He wrapped his arms around her much to her delight. He started peppering kisses all over her face and she squealed.

"Fitz stop they might hear us." She giggled. "Section 17."

"You're my wife." Then she felt the plane take off and they both stumbled, falling on the ground harshly.

"Ugh, Fitz!" She yelled.

XxRest of the episode is the same.xX

Jemma settled into her new bunk. The bed was cold and lonely without Fitz. She decided to tip toe into his bunk. She was wearing a cardigan she stole from him, tanktop, and some leggings.

"Hey." She whispered. "Why aren't you asleep?" 

"I can ask you the same thing." He replied.

"Today was long and crazy. But I'm excited." She smiled shyly, climbing into bed and laying her head on his chest.

"We're field agents now, wife."

"No we aren't husband shut up."

"We were in the field, we're agents, thus field agents."

"We aren't going back in anytime soon."

"You aren't not on my watch."

"Well then same goes for you."

"As long as your happy and safe." He kissed her forehead and then her lips before pulling her impossible closer.

"Goodnight Husband." She murmured.

"Goodnight wife." He mumbled back.


	2. 0-8-4

This was going to be fun. They were in freaking Peru! For their honeymoon, Fitz and Jemma went to Italy and that was amazing, but Jemma always has wanted to go to Peru. With it's sights and culture. Not to mention that it has over 200 species of snakes. That's why she sneakily took a selfie with her husband in front if the temple. They weren't going to stay long enough to sight-see, so having a memento of sorts made it a little better. That's why she took the job really. To see and discover. Also to help people, that was a given. But maybe she would discover alien artifacts or an anti-serum to an unknown virus. And her husband by her side the whole time. She then refrained from holding Fitz's hand because of section 17 and went inside the temple.

They were in the temple and it was clear that Skye had trouble fitting in. Jemma felt sorry for her, this must be all extremely new for her. Nevermind that, there was an 0-8-4 just waiting to be analyzed. But a sudden surge of gunfire depleted her excitement and curiosity.

She grabbed Fitz and tried to find a safe place to hide but Ward came in and lead them out right in the middle of it. The rest was all a blur. She remembers something about a window but then gunshots reigned in and Fitz pulled her into his chest to protect her. Not a good idea for that window. She held onto him for dear life. Praying that he could read her mind. Because she was thinking about all the things they never got to do, see, and say. She reached her hand back and closed the window, still hanging onto Fitz for the rest of the car ride.

She shakily got out of the car, the day's events already too much for her. She walked over to where the rest of team were where they discovered that the 0-8-4 had gamma radiation. Not good.

She was examining slides under a microscope and talking with Skye when Fitz and Ward came in loudly arguing. She loved Fitz, but when he barges into a lab where she is working arguing loudly she wants to hit him. Coulson then came in after talking with the Peruvian general and her crew.

Ward then insulted their lack of field ability and she joined Fitz into arguing that they were as much as an agent as him. He wouldn't even be in the field without them! The audacity.

Coulson put everyone in their place so we would calm down. She and Fitz then kicked everyone out of the lab so they could do work.

"Ward has no idea what he's talking about." She grumbled.

"I know right? He acts like he is the best agent ever and we are just people who cater to his every need. When actually we do more than just make his gadgets." Fitz agreed.

"Yeah we design mechanisms for the planes, boats, helicarriers, bases, we basically built the new quinjet model!" She proclaimed.

"I built it you mean." he smirked that damn smirk. She wanted to push him against a table and shag him right there.

"Not the eco-friendly fuel, not the hyrdrolics, not the-"

"Admit it Babe. I built it." He cut her off.

"Make me. In front of all those people." She leaned in close to him and she swore she could hear his heart accelerate in speed.

"Screw you." He said.

"Oh believe me, that's what you want to do." She winked. He discreetly slapped her ass.

"Get to work before we get disavowed." He whispered in her ear before kissing her neck.

"Yes sir." She panted. So they got to work analyzing the 0-8-4, but when Jemma turned around, the world went dark.

She woke up in an odd angle but on something warm and inviting. She opened her eyes and saw Fitz staring at her.

"What the hell?" She asked, they were tied up. Everyone except Coulson.

They were all sitting together with May unconscious. Ward then told everyone that she was THE CALVARY. That's so awesome. May woke up to that and asked why her and Fitz didn't find a solve yet. Again, why does everyone think that they're supposed to be field agents? The snapping of something startled Fitz. It was May's wrist. They then set out a plan after all the guards were taken out. They were gonna blow a hole in the plane and hopefully not die. Everything was moving so quickly. Ward fastened harnesses, they got gear and sent the dwarves. Fitz did tell her they were going to regret this. They used the 0-8-4 and wind blew in. Fitz grabbed her arm and lead her into the lounge where the fight was.

"I love you." She said into his ear, praying he could hear her through the noise. He squeezed her hand.

"I love you too." He heard her. Then before she knew it, the wind stopped and she collapsed. Crawling over to Fitz and hugging him tight. Skye side-eyed her. She was to exhausted to care.

They had to call a repair team and land at the fridge because of the damage. Even Fury was there, and he knew her name! After they left, Jemma and Fitz got a few beers and started drinking in his bunk. After one beer, Jemma felt very light. This was her clingy drunk self. She settled in his lap and started playing with his curls. He could hold his alcohol better than her for as long as she could remember.

"You, Jemma Fitz-Simmons, are drunk." He laughed.

"I'm tipsy not drunk."

"Oh, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Zero. I'm not an idiot."

"Definitely not." She started to kiss him hungrily. Their drinks set on his night stand. Jemma pushed him down onto the bed. His arms went around her, their first full make out since the night before they got onto the BUS. To be fair though, they did a lot more that night that they couldn't right now.

"Jemma- let's go watch the rockets. Yeah?"

"You don't want to kiss me Fitz? Her lip trembled.

"Why are you acting like an irrational pregnant woman? I do it's just I want to see the rockets instead of getting caught snogging you."

"Fine one more kiss though." She pursed her lips. He pecked them for a split second. "That was not a kiss!"

"Fine." He laughed his adorable laugh and kissing her properly.

"Let's go." She patted his chest, took the drinks and led him downstairs.


	3. The Asset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update slowly when I have no inspiration. I decided I'll do little one shots of each episode where they are married in secret just because I don't want to get too stressed.

Frank was kidnapped. Her favorite professor. It's not fair. After the briefing, Jemma and Fitz worked on some gadgets for Skye. She was going into the field. Jemma couldn't help but feel scared for the girl. Before meeting with Skye, they had an hour to themselves so they retreated to Jemma's bunk. Fitz wrapped his arms around her while she found comfort in his body and kisses.

"You okay?" Her husband asked her.

"Fine, just feel weird. My teacher was kidnapped."

"It's the job." He put his head on top of hers and leaned back against the pillows. He rubbed her arms and her legs intertwined with his. She looked up at him and kissed him slowly. He responded with pulling her up, her legs bracketing his and his arms wrapping around her more fully. She pulled away.

"Haven't done that in awhile." She was panting and so was he.

"Yeah but we should stop because we don't wanna get disavowed." 

"True." She climbed off of him and ran her fingers through his curls while he fidgeted with her other hand.

"Remember our wedding?" Fitz asked suddenly.

"How could I forget?" In a loving daze, she kissed his cheek and snuggled into him.

"You were so beautiful. You always are, but putting that ring on your finger, damn, I just want to do that all over again." He kissed her forehead.

"You were so handsome. In your suit and your tie." She grabbed his ring necklace out of his shirt and started playing with it.

"The team are probably wondering where we are."

"Yeah." They walked out.

After the mission, they were in the lab chilling. It was their safe space. Everyone was out so they could show some PDA. 

"Hey," Jemma started to say, "you think I can open that door?" She pointed to a door in the lab. She was on his lap and had to unloop her arms from his neck to point.

"Yeah why?" He kissed he collarbone.

"With my um my uh boobs." She laughed.

"Ugh, Jemma! I knew you were going to say that." He pushed her off of him.

"Did you now?" She settled right back in much to his delight as he started to tickle her. She squealed. "Fitz!! Stop!"

"You surrender?"

"Yes. I surrender." She grabbed his face, halting his movements. But she had a plan. Her hands were incredibly cold so she ventured under his shirt and put the coldest parts on his neck.

"AHH Jemma your hands are freezing!"

"Yep." She pecked his lips. "Meet me in your bunk we have about half an hour." 

His eyes widened and he scrambled to follow her back.


	4. Eye Spy

Jemma was holding an eye. An actual eye that can explode at any second. Akeela was being very calm. Why wouldn't she be? She's a field agent. Jemma was not. And her husband was a long way from being that as well considering he is panicking even more than she is right now.

When the crisis was averted, Jemma patched up the wound. Akeela would have to get a prosthetic eye. It was pretty heartbreaking really. She was in the wrong place and ended up paying the price.

Everyone was out and Jemma and Fitz were left alone. They were cuddled up in Jemma's bunk watching a movie.

"Hey." Fitz murmured once the movie was done.

"What?" Jemma asked lazily, kissing his cheek and playing with his curls.

"You were amazing today." He smiled down at her on his chest.

"Yeah?" She beamed. 

"Yeah." He smoothed her hair back away from her face.

"I am pretty amazing. Just comes with the job." She turned around and sagged against him. His laughter making her head move.

"Well, even amazing and superior beings like you need to sleep. You're practically drooling on me." He leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"You drool over me and my awesomeness." She brought his arm around her and started to play with his warm fingers. He let her fidget and intertwine them with hers, still pressing little kisses in her hair.

"I have to admit I was scared." Jemma said after awhile. The movie was long over, her laptop now charging in the corner.

"Of what?" He asked.

"That that eye would explode."

"Jemma, listen, that eye didn't explode. We are safe in the lab for the most part. It's not like you will be infected with something or fall out of the sky. You're safe. With me." He comforted and tilted her head back to kiss her. It was rather uncomfortable but Fitz's kisses made her not really mind.

When the kisses grew shorter and softer, Fitz pulled away completely and tucked them both into her bed.

"Goodnight Jemma. Love you." He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the back of her head.

"Goodnight. Love you too." She held his hand all through the night over her heart. The warmth of it lulling her into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Girl in the Flower Dress

Skye had betrayed them. Jemma believed they were friends, and that Skye had a reason for hurting the team. Her and Fitz were sitting in the lab, doing nothing. What was there to do? 

"Is she still our friend?" Fitz asked. Jemma looked at him from her place on his shoulder.

"I think so. She didn't want to hurt us. It's just that Miles is more than a friend to her." She rubbed his back. Fitz hated being hurt. Who didn't? But with the stuff from his father, Jemma didn't blame him for being more upset than the rest of the team.

"Will she stay on the team?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you want her to?"

"Maybe. I like Skye. She's a good person, a nice friend. But can we trust her? I don't know." Jemma sighed and buried herself deeper into Fitz, his familiar scent calming down her nerves.

"Hey guys." They looked up to see Skye. "So, I'm staying on the team but with a nanny bracelet thing."

"That's great." Jemma beamed. In the end, she didn't want Skye to be away from the team.

"Yeah, great." Fitz sighed and stood up, which made Jemma's head rock abruptly. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Fitz you good?" Skye asked.

"Yeah it's just. Please don't betray us ever again. I don't think I could handle it." Fitz said before walking out. The last time he was this upset was when they made that algae bio fuel explode.

"Fitz, I promise you. I won't." Skye sounded sincere. Fitz looked at her.

"Good." And he left.

Skye then looked at her. "I am so sorry."

"I know. It will take longer to convince everyone else though."

"Yeah. And by the way, why were you on Fitz's shoulder?"

"Can't best friends hug each other for comfort?" DO NOT LET HER FIND OUT. ABORT JEMMA ABORT.

"What is that?" Skye pointed to her chest. The top of her necklace was peeking out.

"Oh nothing."

"That's not nothing."

"I'll have to trust you to tell you. But then, I'd have to kill you." They both started laughing. Skye went out to get some food while Coulson, May, and Ward were talking to some SHIELD execs. Jemma found Fitz in a storage closet.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked coming to sit beside him.

"I guess. I don't know what to feel." He put his head in her lap and kissed her hand, putting it in his hair for her to card her fingers through. It always calmed him down.

"It's ok to be upset. She betrayed us, betrayed SHIELD. Nobody would be mad if you're weary." Jemma placed his hand in the one that wasn't in his blonde curls.

"You're not."

"This is new territory for me. I was upset, yes, but I understand her reasoning. I don't fully trust her still."

"Who do you trust?"

"Milton?" She smiled.

"Not funny." The little curve in his lips said otherwise.

"A certain grumpy, hungry, Scottish, genius, handsome, engineer. Who also happens to be my husband." She kissed his forehead.

"Oh and who might that be?"

"David Tennant."

"Fuck you."

"Oh believe me, that's what you want to do." She smirked. "Ok fine, it's Leopold James Fitz-Simmons." She punctuated each of his names with a kiss on his lips.

"Hmmm so I'm amazing too."

"On the fence."

"Yeah yeah." And they stayed like that. If only for a little while.


	6. F.Z.Z.T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for this one

She was infected with an alien virus. All the things she wanted to do with Fitz might not happen. Perthshire, kids, a life. All gone. The clock was ticking. She sat against the window while Fitz worked on the device. They were back to back. She wanted him to hold her so badly. Tell her everything is alright. But he couldn't. He handed the device to her.

"I believe we have a winner. Fast and efficient. The perfect delivery mechanism." He boasted.

Jemma looked at him briefly before going to test it.

He knocked on the door. "Uh, hey, um, not that it was easy to find a mineralized solution that could suspend the vaccine and conduct electricity."

"I wish you wouldn't use the word 'vaccine.' It's really more of an anti-serum." She chuckled nervously and went to go test it on a rat. "Okay, so, these antibodies should be able to target the virus' antigens. If this bloody alien virus even has antigens." She continued, shocking the rat. "Come on now. Come on." A blue light came from the rat and it floated. A failure. Jemma tried to hold back tears.

"Well that wasn't very cooperative of him now, was it?" Fitz joked. Jemma ignored him and walked over to the desk, pulling out her necklace and rubbed the rings for good luck. Fitz did as well. Jemma continued to work.

She gasped in shock as another item that was floating crashed to the floor. 

"It's gonna be alright. Everything's gonna be fine." Fitz said.

"Please stop saying that. I see you looking at your watch." Jemma replied. She was very annoyed at him and that was the last thing she wanted. If she was gonna die, she needed to be in a happy mood with her husband.

"Are you sure you don't need my help just to-"

She cut him off. "Are you sure this thing even works?"

"Yeah, well, you know it does. My device isn't the issue. It's the vaccine."

"ANTISERUM! And all I'm wondering is whether you calibrated it correctly." Oh no, not a fight.

"Hey, it's not the device. Hey don't put this on me! I was doing just fine, tucked away in a safe, indoor, non-mobile lab at the academy! Then you had to go and drag us into this flying circus!" He yelled. "Didn't even pass our field assessments, for God's sake!"

"Oh, please, as if I forced you to follow me anywhere." She retorted.

"You said, and I quote 'Oh babe, it's the most perfect opportunity for us to see the world. We'd be fools to pass this one up!" He put on a ridiculous high-pitched voice.

"I hate it when you use that voice. That's not even how I sound! And you were just afraid of going into the field."

"-I was not afraid."

"And don't you dare act like these last months haven't been the highlight of your entire pasty life!"

"Pasty? Oh, really? I thought our marriage was a highlight but I guess I was wrong! Because now you're going to die because of this highlight! When did you become so sun-kissed? Because I'm pretty sure that every minute of every day, you've been stuck in the lab and at home right beside me. At the academy, at sci-ops, this plane! You've been beside me the whole damn time, Wife." And now there was a chance that she wouldn't be. Jemma looked down and walked away.

"You have to fix this." He said softly.

"I don't know how, Fitz." Her voice and heart broke. "The antibodies from the three firefighters aren't strong enough to fight this virus. It's born from alien DNA. There's no one...to create an antiserum from because no one's actually survived this except-"

"The Chitauri." They said in unison. They were Fitzsimmonsing.

"Well, the minky bastard who actually wore the helmet had the virus.." He started.

"Yeah and managed to survive without ever emitting an electrostatic pule because-"

"It was immune!" He finished.

"Yes. She-she was just the carrier, like Typhoid Mary."

"Uh 'she?' Well, no, wait. That-- you don't really think that -- okay, doesn't matter. Um, so if--if I can scrape some epithelial cells from the inside of the helmet, we can create a vaccine?"

"YES! Antiserum, but yes. Oh my god, I know why I love you!" They quickly got to work, the team coming down to watch. Everyone was on high alert. Fitz then came in.

"You can't be in here!" She yelled.

"I don't want to live in a world without you." He replied and got to work. She forgot their rings were on full display. When they got it synthesized, they tested it on a rat. Crossing her fingers, Fitz shocked it.

A beat. 

It was a failure. Crying, Jemma went over to Coulson. After explaining to call her Dad first, she asked for a moment alone with Fitz. He was trying to get it to work. Once everyone was gone, Fitz said antiserum.

"Antiserum, you finally got it right Darling." She cried before hitting him in the neck with a fire extinguisher. She lowered the cargo ramp and looked outside. She heard her love's distant screams and turned around, smiling.

"I love you." She mouthed before falling.

The air was whipping all around her and then Ward showed up out of nowhere, shocking her in the leg and saving her. She blacked out. 

When Jemma woke up, her head was pillowed on Fitz's leg. She was in his bunk.

"Jemma? Oh thank God." He pulled her up and hugged her close, his chest providing her warmth. She smelled his hair.

"Hi. Am I dreaming?" She asked.

"Afraid not babe. Also, you're a downright idiot. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I didn't want to blow up the plane?"

"Wrong answer, you weren't thinking. I nearly lost you today."

"But I'm still here. And with you." She pulled away to kiss him softly.

"Coulson wants to see you."

"Okay." She went up to his office and after Ward left he asked her to stay.

"I will keep your secret." Her stomach dropped.

"What secret?"

"Exactly." He dismissed her. And she went back to Fitz's bunk to have a cuddle.

She went in and leaned her head on his chest. "You're my hero." She sighed and kissed his cheek before falling asleep.


	7. The Hub

"I shot a superior officer in the chest." Jemma beamed. She saw Fitz's smile fade.

"You did what???" He was in shock.

"Shhhhhhhhhh let's go talk in private." She grabbed his arm and led him to a storage closet.

"Again, Jemma, you did what? Did the virus make you lose braincells?" He asked, quite angrily.

"No, ok so it was Skye's idea to find more about your mission. My job was to flirt with Agent Sitwell and that didn't go well-"

"Because you are a horrible liar." He interrupted.

"Haha, so I was panicking so I just shot him with the Night Night gun." She winced.

"You- you shot mmmm YOU SHOT HIM WITH MY GUN???????????????????" 

"Well, it all worked out in the end as Skye was able to get in and see you had no extraction team. So that's why-"

"The BUS was there."

"Yes, my brave monkey husband. My hero." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

He growled. "Don't be so reckless." He pinned her against the door and hiked her legs around his waist. "It doesn't suit you." He bit her earlobe before sucking on her neck.

"Fitz." She panted over and over again.

"This is your punishment Wife." Oh and it was a damn good punishment. About 45 minutes later, her and Fitz were getting dressed.

"I can't believe we just had sex in a closet." Jemma giggled into Fitz's chest.

"Don't get used to it." He kissed her to swallow her laughs.

"I learned my lesson." She smiled as she tied her tie and put on her sweater.

"Did you now?"

"But I wouldn't remind a refresher course..." Her fingers trailed up his chest and he kissed her hand.

"All in due time." He laughed before leading her out the closet.


	8. The Well

"How was the talk with your parents?" Fitz asked in the bar.

"Good." She smiled. "We're staying the night, right?"

"Yeah we're staying in the hotel. Why?" Oh he was so clueless. "Ohhhhhh ok that makes sense now. Doctor Who marathons with the wife. Hell yes." He grabbed her by the waist. Everyone went their separate ways so it was them and strangers in the bar. Who didn't know anything about secrets. He carried her, back to his chest, to his room. it was the farthest from everyone else's.

She laughed the whole way there and he dropped her, fumbling for the key. She hit the ground hard.

"Ugh, Fitz!" She laughed.

"Sorry. Here we go." He unlocked the door and picked her up bridal style.

"Deja Vu." She leaned into him as he locked the door.

"Hmmm mhmm." He smiled at her cheekily before throwing her on the bed like a wrestler.

"Woah!" She barely had anytime to react as he pounced her, ravishing every piece of skin he could get to. So, everywhere.

After five long and 'fun' hours, a tired and sweaty secretly married couple laid in bed coming down from an adrenaline rush. Lips swollen and red, they still kissed passionately.

"How long have we been doing this?" Jemma panted.

"Long enough to make ten humans." Fitz sighed into her chest.

"That's not how it works." She smiled as he nestled further into her chest.

"As an engineer, I don't really care."

"As a biochemist who is married to you. I do."

"You only say those two words at our wedding Sweetie." He kissed her collarbone.

"Our wedding was beautiful." She leaned her head back.

"You were and still are, the wedding was just details." He draped her over his body.

"You're very sweet."

"How's the kids? That we made......" Fitz leaned down to kiss her stomach.

"You do know I have an IUD and that we're not planning to have kids until we're 30?"

"Can't hurt to ask. Also, abstinence is the only 100% efficient way of birth control."

"Like you can be celibate."

"I mean, I'm married to you." He laughed and she smacked him.

"Ugh, Fitz!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make Jemma pregnant? Lemme know..........


	9. Repairs

Jemma hid behind Fitz as someone headed towards the door. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard.

"It's ok. It's gonna be ok." He whispered.

The footsteps got closer and Jemma put her other hand on his chest.

Then the door opened revealing-

"Ward." Fitz sighed. "Thank God."

"What is going on?" Jemma asked, hiding even further behind Fitz. Ward looked at them confused.

"Come on we have to move." He left no time for arguments or questions as they quietly walked through the halls.

As if in a horror movie, the ghost was trying to attack everyone. Just to get to Hannah. Luckily, May put an end to it. So the team took time to relax while Fitz took a nap.

They were playing scrabble and Jemma was beaming after she won when her adorable husband came in. She laughed.

"It's not funny. I was sleeping peacefully." He said with cream on his face and hand, which resulted in more laughter.

"Jemma, I don't appreciate-" He started

"I wasn't- that wasn't me." Jemma put her hands up in surrender.

"Ok well Ward, I don't appreciate the-"

"Don't look at me." Ward laughed.

"Ok then Skye." Nope. Fitz turned to Coulson who gave him a look.

"WELL THEN WHO?!?!?!?! BECAUSE I KNOW IT WAS ONE OF YOU!!!!!!!" Little did they know, that the culprit was smirking in the cockpit.

"Ugh, Fitz!" Jemma laughed and smiled when he whirled on her.

"Jemma, I swear to God, if you don't fess up right now. Well, you'll know what I will do."

"Stop it! It wasn't me!" She giggled harder and he put the cream on his hand onto her face and smeared it. His fingers accidentally went into her mouth and it took a few seconds for him to remove it.

"Try that on for size."

Jemma looked at him. Her eyes read: I think you've exposed us. 

Everyone stared in stunned silence until Skye spoke up.

"What was that?"

Jemma wiped her face with a paper towel.

"Um." FitzSimmons said.

"My office. Now." Coulson ordered and Fitz wiped his face before entering.

"You guys have so far been really good about the status of your relationship. Until now. Two more strikes and you're out." He said sternly.

"Out of the team?" Jemma asked.

"No, out of SHIELD. Legally, because you're married, we cannot separate you. I don't even know how you guys did it without being detected but, two more PDA strikes and you are being disavowed. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they be disavowed? More to come soon............


	10. The Bridge

Fitz put his arm out, trying to protect Jemma from the blast. Skye was holding Ace, May and Ward were just standing there, but Jemma and Fitz were wrapped around each other. Protecting their everything.

But Coulson and Mike were gone.

They rode back in silence, Ace going with a team to a facility where he could be looked after.

Jemma placed her head on Fitz's shoulder, not caring about the strange looks everyone gave her. She was so incredibly tired and scared. He placed a little kiss in her hair and wrapped his arm around her, rubbing it.

"Jems," he murmured in her ear, "you can sleep. I'll still be here." 

"I'm fine." She whispered back.

"You're practically snoring on me, your eyes are droopy, and your speech is slurred."

"I'm fine." She tried to take her head off of his shoulder but he just put it right back on.

"We talked about this, no more lying about what you're feeling. No more music box."

"This isn't that."

"Do you still use it?"

"No." She lied, and he could tell.

"Why are you lying to me?" He took her head off of his shoulder.

"Because it's none of your concern." Everyone could hear them so she needed Fitz to shut the hell up.

"None of my- Ok. You know what? I'm done. No more lying, you're getting help. We're married, we do this together. This isn't healthy or normal so it's pretty much my concern. In sickness and in health right?" Tears glistened in his eyes. She hurt him, bad.

"Wait you're married?" Skye asked.

"I figured it out a while ago. You two are pretty good about it." May said sternly. "Until now. Not the time or the place."

"Ok, sorry May." Jemma said and looked at her shoes.

"We need a game plan to find Coulson." Ward sighed. "We need backup. More agents."

"I'll get in touch." May affirmed.

Jemma and Fitz looked at each other and Jemma tried to smile. He looked at her blankly and turned away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can see, marriage isn't all sunshine and rainbows. fs maybe psychically linked and totally in love, but they do have their fair share of real issues and arguments so I tried to illustrate that here.


	11. The Magical Place

For the next 36 hours, Fitz only talked to Jemma if it was about work. No smiles, no lingering touches, no warmth behind his eyes. It wasn't just because the vast amount of new agents on board. No, he was furious with her.

It was only when they were walking to the van after rescuing Coulson that Jemma mustered up the courage to talk to him. The team was far ahead but she caught his arm.

"Fitz, I need to talk to you."

"Now is not the time."

"Please." She whimpered. 

"What is there to say, Jemma? You lied to me. About something big. The last time this happened, I nearly lost you. And you say you're going to stop and I believe you. Then, you do it again. And I'm tired of it. No more music box. If something is bothering you, you need to tell me. About the team, the virus, anything that upsets you. I don't want a repeat of last time." He sighed.

"Fitz, I just can't stop. I don't know what is wrong with me but I've been doing it for over twenty years." Tears glistened in her eyes which prompted Fitz to text Ward to not wait up for them.

"Hey, look at me. You can. You just need help. I'm gonna get you a therapist. You can have virtual sessions with them." He cupped her face and looked into her bloodshot eyes. He kissed her forehead. "For now, you can just rest. I'll call us a taxi." He brought her head to his chest where she cried herself to sleep. He stroked her hair the entire time.

While she was sleeping, Jemma had a dream.

_Jemma was laughing at a funny movie scene. Fitz's arm around her shoulder tickled her neck._

_"Your laugh is too adorable." He smiled at her._

_"Thank you." She snuggled deeper into her boyfriend's chest._

_"Hey, you ready for the exam?" He asked. There was a hugeexam coming up in her xenobiology class and she needed to be ready. She studied everyday and usually, Fitz came and brought takeout after her six hour study sessions. But no matter what, she had this feeling she would fail._

_"Yeah, totally. But extra studying won't hurt." Ever since she was a little girl, Jemma would use a trick her father taught her. She would put all of her bad thoughts and feelings into a little music box in her mind, where it could be compressed and keep things tidy._

_"If something is bothering you, you need to tell me." His eyes were full of concern._

_"Nothing is wrong, **Leopold**. And you saying that is making me feel bad."_

_"You saying that you're fine when you obviously aren't is making me feel bad. Stop lying to me and stop lying to yourself."_

_"I'm not lying!" She pushed him and he fell off her bed. He looked at her in shock._

_He got up._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"My dorm." He shut the door. Jemma sobbed, her music box just opened a crack and everything came spilling out._

_For the next few days, Jemma was a zombie. Not that anyone else fared much better. They just thought it was exam stress, but Fitz knew different._

_One day, she was going to her dorm when Fitz cornered her._

_"Ok, you need to tell me what is going on with you."_

" _Not here." She grabbed his warm hand in her frail and cold one and led him to her room._

_"Promise not to say anything?" She asked._

_"Not unless I have to."_

_"No, Fitz. Promise me."_

_"I promise."_

_"Ever since I was young, I had a music box. In my head, It's where all the bad stuff goes. Troubles, thoughts, feelings. Just turn the key a little tighter. And it stays there. And what you saw when I got angry, was the box opening." She started to cry._

_"Oh my God. Jemma, that isn't healthy. You need some time off. You know this is wrong. You need to stop doing this."_

_"I don't know how, Fitz."_

_"Anytime you have one of those bad thoughts, you need to come to me. Anything. Ok?" She nodded and he led her to her bed where he held her. She cried and cried and cried in his arms. He never let her go._

Just like now. In the desert, in the Taxi, and on the BUS. He was always close.


	12. Seeds

Donnie was missing and Fitz was devastated. He went to his bunk and shut the door. Jemma gave him a few minutes of alone time before going in.

"Fitz?" She knocked on the door.

"You can come in." She barely heard him. Her heart broke as she close the door behind her. He was sniffling and hiccuping. 

"Oh my darling." She murmured before gathering him in her arms. He sobbed into her chest. His body trembling. "You want to talk about it?" She asked after awhile.

"What is there to talk about? It's my fault." He sighed into her neck. She rubbed his back.

"This wasn't your fault."

"It was right in front of my eyes!" He shot up from their embrace and turned away, putting his head into his hands.

"There was no way you could've known what would happen." She put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it, putting her head on his back. 

"He might not even be alive. Just like Seth. I'm responsible for that."

"Ian Quinn is the only one responsible for this. You will never blame yourself for this, because it wasn't your fault. You hear me?" She tilted his chin towards towards hers.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything."

She laid down and brought his head into her shoulder. Their usual sleeping position only reversed. "Remember when we got together? First year?" 

He nodded into her hair. She kissed his forehead. 

"You were very quiet and pasty, but also very handsome and smart. And well I thought you hated me and thought that I was annoying. What with me following you around all the time. But when we got paired together in Chemistry I knew we had what we were studying in that class." He smiled at her joke, kissing her neck. His hand rubbed her stomach. "We were first very awkward but one study session, the fifth of many, you kissed me, and it was like waking up. And we went on dates, and cuddled, and kissed, and met each other's families, went on vacations, and I loved every single bit. You know why?"

He shook his head.

"Because I was with my soulmate the entire time. The bravest, most compassionate, loyal, caring, kindest, smartest person I ever met. And I am so lucky to be with you." She beamed at him and wiped the tears from his face. He leaned up to kiss her softly.

"I'm the luckiest man on any planet." He whispered before kissing her once more.


	13. T.R.A.C.K.S.

Skye was shot. And Jemma was a mess. She could barely hold herself together. Her resolve broke in the supply room after she felt Fitz's warm hand on her shoulder while she was trying to wipe Skye's blood off her hands.

When she was pulled into Fitz after a short kiss to her temple she tried to not stain his jacket but that went away after a few seconds as she completely broke down in his arms. He held her while she cried. His own tears falling onto her her head as they wept for their friend. He got some wipes and started to slowly take the blood off her hands. He then led her to the bathroom and cleaned her hands with hot water and soap.

He put her hair up into a ponytail and helped her prep Skye to be moved into the hospital. Moving in sync.

Once Skye was prepped, they sat down by the chamber and just did not move. Jemma's head rested on his lap while he stroked her back.

A flood of thoughts rushed through her mind. What could she have done differently? She should've never taken that Icer bullet. Skye shouldn't have been in the house. She shouldn't have blown her cover.

She shouldn't have...

She shouldn't have...

She could've...

She could've...

What if?

What if?

Eventually, the beeping of Skye's monitor along with her husband's warm hand down her back lulled her into a dark, dreamless, frightening sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try and not use any dialogue because I want to dabble in different types of writing. So little to no dialogue is going to be used sometimes.


	14. T.A.H.I.T.I.

Jemma and Fitz were in his bunk after a long day. Skye was sleeping, and Ward was with her. May was in the cockpit and Coulson was in his office. Trip and Garrett left an hour ago. Now, Jemma sat in between Fitz's legs with his arms around her shoulders.

"So." He started, kissing the place where her neck met her shoulder through her cardigan.

"So." She tilted her head to give him better access.

"You and Agent Tripplet seem to have been very friendly towards each other." His lips went higher.

"What?" She turned her head. 

"You heard me." He put her head back and started kissing the other side.

"No. He's very nice. Yes. He helped me lots. But you're the only one for me."

"Hmmmmm so you don't find him attractive?"

"He's symmetrical and well formed. And some might call him attractive. But he doesn't compare to my husband." She took out both of their chains. "Everyone knows now. What's the harm?"

He stopped kissing her neck and furrowed his eyebrows. "Nothing, I guess." He took off their chains and removed the rings. He slipped her engagement ring on her right ring finger while her left went onto her left. She got his ring and slipped it onto his left ring finger and kissed it before rubbing her thumb along the silver metal.

"Perfect." She smiled and kissed him gently. He pushed her down and hovered over her, taking her hair out of the low ponytail it was in. He cupped her face and kissed her slowly. She abruptly pulled away. "Sound?"

"Soundproofed. We can be as loud as we want." He started to unbutton her sweater.

"Not as long. I need to check on Skye soon."

"Sex with your husband is top priority Dr. Fitz-Simmons."

"I see." She pulled him back down to meet her lips.


	15. Yes, Men

Jemma pinned Fitz down on her bed. Being careful not to touch his eye, she cupped his face and started to kiss him roughly.

"Woah woah woah. Jemma, slow down." He pulled away.

"Well Fitz, I want to show Lorelai that you, are, mine." She put his wrists above his head and started to kiss him again.

"How long are you going to hold this against me?" He panted as she moved to his neck.

She bit his earlobe. "A long time." She kept his arms up and started to undo his tie and take off his cardigan before unbuttoning his shirt. The soundproof was on so Jemma and Fitz could be as loud as they wanted. His hands moved to her hips to stable her but she moved them back up. "Not yet Dr. Fitz-Simmons."

"I like it when you're bossy, Wife."

"Hmmm be under a magic lust spell that makes you have a boner every time an Asgardian comes into the room and I will be more often." She smirked at his widened eyes.

"I- um. Keep going." So she did.

"So, who do you belong to?" Her fingers trailed up his bare chest an hour later.

"You and only you." His voice was raspy and his eyes dark with desire. "Again. Oh God, do it again."

"What's the magic word?"

"Jemma."

"I was going for please but that works as well."

He looked at her before draping her small frame over his. They were just about to kiss when May walked in.

"Wheels up in twenty." She said in her true stern fashion before closing the door. Jemma flushed in embarrassment and buried herself into his neck.

"Ugh, so mortifying." He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her head.

"All for a good cause." He smiled.


	16. End of the Beginning

Jemma did not have a good feeling about this. She was leaving the BUS to analyze Skye's blood. Her and Fitz set up an encrypted line so they could talk. 

"Ok, so. Do you remember the plan?" Fitz asked, hands on her shoulders.

"Yes. Go in, analyze, avoid questions, talk to you if things go wrong or if I just miss you, go out. Easy." She was very nervous.

"You cannot use my name. And only use the line for emergencies. No matter how much we miss each other, okay?" 

She nodded. He kissed her forehead for a few seconds, letting his lips linger while her hands wrapped around his waist. He brought her into his chest for and embrace and she buried herself in his warmth. Her eyes closed as his neck went to her hair. She could feel his pulse beat quickly. Her arms went tighter around him.

"What if something goes wrong?" She whispers.

"Nothing will. I will not let anything happen to you."

"How? You're not going to be there."

"Our love is stronger than any distance."

His little line made her smile despite her nervousness and insecurity about this. He combed her hair back and pushed her gently from his chest to rest his forehead against hers. His breath hot against her lips. He handed her the bag and the phone and held her hands tightly.

She kissed him. It was fast and it was chaste. She wanted more, but if she didn't stop now, she never would. He guided her out of the BUS and to the hangar.

"See you soon." He gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, see ya." She returned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have BIG plans for how the story will go and wrap up muahahahaha also im sorry i didnt put the watson holmes thing it didnt fit the vibe of this chapter


	17. Turn, Turn, Turn

"...You'll hold a very high rank in our science division if you sign up. And if you don't, you'll have no rank and a lot of pain. Starting with your wife." Garrett gave a sick smile and Jemma nearly fainted. He didn't know that she was listening in.

"H-ho-" Fitz was cut off which made Jemma's heart break. All she wanted to do was hug him tight. She wasn't worried about the looks everyone was giving her. No, she just wanted to be in her husband's arms.

"The clairvoyant knows all." Garrett said, "And if you do not comply, I will torture her pretty little self and then kill her. Do you want that?"

"You are going to pay for what you've done. And I plan on being a very big part of that." Fitz had tears in his eyes, pouring down his gorgeous face. Oh, how she wanted to wipe those tears and kiss him all over.

"Alright. Kill 'em boys. But shoot that one in the kneecaps." He clapped Fitz on the shoulder and pointed to him.

Then, in all round fight broke out. Her eyes followed Fitz. He hid under a table for most of it. He ended up killing two Hydra guards who were attacking an injured May. Following that, he tossed a weapon to Coulson that made them win the fight.

"Time to go." Hand ordered. Jemma quickly followed just to run through the door right into Fitz's arms. He held on tight, his breath shaky. She pulled back.

"Are you alright?" She asked, examining his face.

"I am so much better now. What about you? Are you hurt?" He cupped her face in his hands and brought their foreheads together.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." She soothed. "It's okay. You did what you had to. Don't think of it as killing. Think of it as saving May, which you did." She ran her hands up and down his arms, calming his nerves. Nobody paid any attention as they kissed slowly.

"Let's move." Hand ordered. Jemma grabbed Fitz's hand and followed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how they barely touched on how Fitz killed for the first time in this episode. He's 26, baby Fitz. They didn't even mention how traumatized he must've been. First kills are important in this type of genre.


	18. Providence

Jemma and Fitz were walking in the Canadian wilderness, a little farther away from the team so they couldn't her their conversation.

"There's nothing here. We're freezing our butts off for something that isn't real." Fitz grumbled.

"It might be. Maybe it's off the grid." Jemma gave him a small smile. 

"You cold?" He asked, wrapping in arm around her. Her nose and cheeks were red from the cold and snow was caught on her eyelashes. 

"Of course, but you make it better." She wrapped her arm around him as well. He took the hand that was around her shoulders to wipe her face free of snow. 

"You look radiant with snow on you." She loved how awkward he was.

"Why thank you. How is snow not on your face?" She tried looking at his face.

"I don't know. But I'm glad because I get a better view of your gorgeous face." He kissed her nose. Then, they heard Coulson yelling. Jemma had a hard time paying attention. Then he threw his badge and something blasted it. She felt Fitz maneuver her to a rock where he shielded her.

"Nobody move!" May shouted.

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem!" Jemma yelled back. Fitz brought her closer to him.

"Identification please." A robotic voice said.

"Phil Coulson."

"Welcome, Agent Coulson. We have been expecting you." Then, a door opened and she clutched Fitz's hand as he led her through the door where a small and plump man greeted them....


	19. The Only Light in the Darkness

Fitz was sitting in the quinjet after Coulson left to go take care of things. Jemma nodded at Coulson before going to speak with her husband.

"Fitz, I need to talk to you about something important." She swallowed as she stood in front of him.

"What about? If you're worried about us being disavowed, SHIELD doesn't exist anymore so there are no worries really."

"No, it's about something else." She looked down at her shoes.

"Is something wrong?"

"Depends." She started to cry and he unfastened his seat belt to haul her onto his lap.

"Hey, it's okay. Is this about Hydra?"

"No." She snuggled into his neck. "Can you just hold me?"

"Always." Everything has changed, but the one thing that didn't was Fitz's arms and how they fit across her body. 

He held her tightly, his warm hands staying on her frame. The little kisses he pressed to her hair. The words he whispered in her ear. The way he would wipe her cheeks clean of any tears. Sometimes with his fingers, sometimes with his lips. How if they were outside he would bring an extra one of his sweaters or coats especially for her. How his eyes ran over her, memorizing every freckle, every blemish, every imperfection. Because to him, she was perfection. How he molded her body to fit against his. How the crook of his neck or his chest was the place where she belonged. How she would rest her legs, sit on, or lay her head on his lap. How he was always warm, sometimes even too warm. How her fingers went through his golden curls. How his deep blue eyes had so much pain yet so much love in them. How he was her comfort. How he was her light in the darkness. How he was her life, her heart, her home.

"You don't have to tell me now. Tell me when you're ready. Okay?" He asked, kissing a few tears.

"Okay." She nodded against him. She squeezed in a few more moments of cuddling before going back to work.


	20. Nothing Personal

"Ward did this." Jemma looked up from Eric Koenig's body solemnly. Only changing when she heard a clanging sound. "Fitz! No no no no no no no." She ran over to him and started to rub his back. Soothing him from his episode. "It's okay." She whispered in his ear as he put his head into his hands.

The episodes started when he was young after his father left. Betrayal and abandonment really cut him deep. However, ever since their relationship grew serious, the episodes grew less frequent. Jemma was still fully prepared for when it would happen though.

"No, it's not okay." He cried. Trip and Coulson watched in concern.

"Yes, it is. We'll get through this. Just like we always do." Her hands went around his chest to hug him from behind and she put her head on his back, a tactic used to calm people down. At first, he panicked more, but after a few moments, that subsided and he sunk into her embrace.

"Fitz, I know this is difficult to process. Ward hurt us all. He's Hydra. We have to stop him. Can you do that?" Coulson asked softly.

Fitz wiped tears from his eyes and nodded. His anger subsiding. Jemma unhooked her arms and led him to a closet to talk.

Once in there, Jemma turned to him. "You okay?"

"No. I'm not." His head dropped to her shoulder.

"Do you need anything?" She asked, her fingers running through his hair.

"I just need you. I know it's nothing personal to him but it feels personal." He murmured.

"I know. I know." She kissed his head and held him there for a few more minutes before heading out.


	21. Ragtag

Ward led Jemma and Fitz to the BUS, where Garrett and some other soldiers were.

"Well well well. The big bad brains of SHIELD. It's a pleasure." Garrett smiled. And Jemma's stomach dropped.

"Ward," Fitz said, ignoring Garrett, "you were on our side yeah? You aren't a bad person. C'mon I know you care about us. You still have a chance to fix this."

"I am right where I need to be." Ward said. And for the first time, Jemma was upset to be right. She saw Fitz put his hand into his pocket and Ward snatched his hand which had quarters and the joy buzzer.

"What is that?" Garrett asked.

"One of those prank joy buzzers." Ward replied.

"Yeah well you know me, always kidding around." Fitz said and tapped the joy buzzer, which was actually an EMP, and Garrett went down. Fitz grabbed Jemma's hand and ran around, sticking the tracker onto the plane. They saw that Ward was after them and Fitz pushed her into the pod, locking the door once he was in.

"Open the door Fitz." Ward growled.

"If there is a chance that a part of you is the man you portrayed then please be that man." Fitz begged.

"Don't you see Fitz? He's evil. He is not a good man." Jemma said as Ward turned around. "Hey! What are you doing? No Ward!" Jemma yelled.

"No Ward please no!" Fitz shouted.

"Ward please! I'm pregnant don't do this!" And at that, Ward turned around.

"What?" Fitz and Ward asked at the same time.

"I'm pregnant with Fitz's baby. Please, do not kill this child." She cried.

"If you promise not to contact SHIELD, I will let you go." Ward sighed.

Jemma looked at Fitz. It was true. She was pregnant. And she wouldn't go down with this.

"Let us say goodbye to the team as well." Fitz said.

"And apologize." Jemma agreed.

"Fine." They told him what to type and he sent the message to the number they said. "You're free to go. Hydra won't find you. I wish you the best." They opened the door and he dropped them off in the mainland. Hand in hand, they went to start their new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I hate Ward, he wouldn't do that.


	22. The Beginning of the End

Jemma woke up to soft rays of sunlight shining down onto her face. The arm around her waist tightened and pulled her back against his bare chest.

"Good morning." She smiled softly as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Mmm morning." His accent was thick with the last drops of sleep as his lips wandered to her jaw. She peaked an eye open and saw his wild curls and slight stubble that he had been growing out.

"What's got you into a good mood?" She murmured as he rolled her on her back to kiss her properly.

"Well, if you remember, it's our little monkey's birthday. So I thought it would be nice to redo what brought her into this world." His warm hands ventured under the t shirt she stole from him and onto soft, creamy skin. Only the sound of their pants and the birds chirping outside made it to the little cottage in Perthshire.

"Hmmmm how could I forget?" She asked as he took off the shirt after the long kiss.

About 10 minutes later, the pants now subsiding, a little girl with white blonde hair ventured into the room.

"Well hello little monkey. What brings you here today?" Fitz asked and lifted her onto the bed. Jemma quickly put on his shirt.

"I'm three." She babbled excitedly.

"Why yes you are, and you know what three year olds get?" Jemma asked.

"What Mama?"

"They get tickled!" Fitz shouted and Jemma joined in, tickling their daughter's sides and blowing raspberries into her stomach until she was hiccuping from the laughter.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Their little girl giggled. And Jemma's heart melted. Once they were free from the BUS all those years ago, they sent a message to Coulson explaining what had happened. They still got visits from the team from time to time but they left them in peace in the little cottage in Perthshire.

Alya was surely spoiled with presents. Named after the stars, Alya got lots of space themed items for her birthday. And she loved every single gift. 

"Happy Birthday Alya!" Jemma pressed a long kiss to her squishy cheek.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday Monkey." Fitz smiled and kissed the other cheek.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end. thank you to everyone who stuck by and made it this far it means the world to me. if you follow me on insta @agent_of_something, you would know that i freaked out when it hit 1000. thank you from the bottom of my heart


End file.
